SAGA DE ZEUZ Y LOS HÉROES MÍTICOS
by Cesare-cSr
Summary: Después de la victoria contra el Dios Hades, Atena, Reorganiza el Santuario con nuevos caballeros, lo cual estos se ven sorprendidos con una nueva guerra


SAGA DE ZEUS Y LOS HÉROES MÍTICOS  
  
CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS CABALLEROS  
  
Miró el coliseo con una sonrisa en los labios, pues era el lugar del combate de mañana. Muchos aspirantes a caballeros venían de todas partes del mundo al Santuario de Grecia para así enfrentarse en el coliseo- que Kiki miraba con gran entusiasmo- por la legendaria armadura. El Joven aspirante recordó las palabras de su maestro, Mu.  
  
- Kiki, sé que tienes la fuerza suficiente como para convertirte en un gran caballero de Atena, estos años que han pasado han servido para que tu cosmo se incremente sobrepasando los poderes de un simple caballero de bronce, pero aun así, no subestimes a tus contrincantes, pues ellos han seguido un duro entrenamiento, y no han venido para ser derrotados  
  
Volvió en si y estudió el lugar de combate y se hizo una promesa "La armadura será mía". De pronto se miro en un charco de agua y vio que su rostro ya no tenía esa picardía de niño, el niño era todo un hombre los años no han pasado en vano, el duro entrenamiento ha hecho que sus músculos se desarrollen y que su tono de voz se agrave, sus ojos tenían una mirada de fuego y a la vez de paz, su cabello pelirrojo más largo. Cuanto había crecido este muchacho, que fuerte se había vuelto, que, lleno de confianza esperaba el día de mañana para combatir por la legendaria Armadura de Pegaso.  
  
En los 5 picos, un muchacho se encontraba meditando sentado, nada interrumpía su concentración, ni las lluvias, ni el frío viento que corría cada vez con más fuerza, su corto cabello ondeado y esponjoso recibía el golpe de la lluvia, de pronto una voz le dice: "Ryu, levántate y trata de invertir el flujo de la cascada" Ryu se sorprende, siente que los cinco años de entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin, debe de invertir la corriente de la cascada de Rozan. Se concentra y eleva su cosmo al máximo, se siente seguro, enfoca un punto en la cascada y grita "¡el dragón ascendente!". La cascada se eleva violentamente, no lo podía creer, "que tal poder", se decía, "este es el fruto de mis 5 años de entrenamiento". La armadura de Dragón sale de las profundidades del río y se le impregnan al cuerpo de Ryu. Es el nuevo caballero del Dragón, pero a diferencia del antiguo caballero de Dragón Shiryu, este además poseía la garra del tigre, una técnica secreta que le enseñó su maestro.  
  
- Gracias maestro Dohko, gracias a usted he ganado esta legendaria armadura de Dragón, ahora soy el hombre más fuerte de este mundo- le decía Ryu a Dohko, el antiguo caballero de libra.  
  
- Eres como mi anterior discípulo Shiryu, te pareces mucho a él, salvo por la apariencia. Así como él, tu tienes el mismo punto débil que él tenía cuando obtuvo la armadura del Dragón- Le respondió Dohko  
  
- Cómo es eso maestro, si mi golpe fue perfecto  
  
- Al hacer el Dragón ascendente tu guardia baja por una centésima de segundo, y es allí donde quedas a merced de tu oponente, debes de tener cuidado y practicar más en ese punto débil tuyo, porque ahora ya eres un caballero de Atena.  
  
Ryu le agradeció a su maestro y le dijo que si podia quedarse un poco más de tiempo para perfeccionar su técnica de La garra del Tigre, "te puedes quedar el tiempo que desees, pero ahora que ya eres un caballero Ateniense, tu misión es cuidar de ella"  
  
- No lo olvidaré maestro  
  
- Deberás partir al Santuario para que te presenten como Caballero de Atena, cuando salgas de aquí.  
  
Al hablarle Dohko, presintió algo que él temía desde hace mucho tiempo, tuvo que dejar solo a Ryu y se fue a investigar qué es lo que pasaba en el cielo.  
  
En el norte de Siberia se escuchaban los golpes sobre una montaña de hielo de un joven de apariencia nostálgica. Su piel curtida por el terrible frío, de melena rubia al igual que su maestro, y ojos celestes que trasmitían tristeza, cada vez que recordaban a su hermano fallecido, luchaba por obtener una de las legendarias armaduras de bronce, luchaba con gran entrega para convertirse en el Santo de Cisne. El cansancio se había apoderado de él, no podía continuar más. Los años que estuvo a la intemperie de Siberia hizo que por poco pierda la vida, pero su voluntad porfiada hizo que sobreviviera comiendo lo que la fría naturaleza le daba. En ese momento, cayo al suelo húmedo y cristalino de hielo, rendido a más no poder, de pronto sintió un frío y a la vez cálido cosmo poderoso. "De quién será este poderoso cosmo... ¡¿De mi maestro?!" Era como si el frío y cálido cosmo le estuviera dando fuerzas para seguir entrenando. Se levantó miró a la montaña de hielo que era uno de sus mejores y difíciles contrincantes por la legendaria armadura, y golpeo, cada vez con mas fuerza, con cada golpe que daba su cosmoenergia se iba incrementando, era como una ola acompañada de los fuertes vientos huracanados, creciendo cada vez más. De pronto se vio interrumpido por un comentario.  
  
- Parece que ya estás listo para obtener la Armadura de Cisne, Nielsen  
  
Miró en la dirección del sonido de aquella voz que lo interrumpió, se sorprendió, ¿Estaría viendo visiones? Vio una silueta metida en un traje dorado acercándose cada vez más a él. Era alguien con la Armadura Dorada de Acuario.  
  
-¡Maestro Hyoga!  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
